Winter Adventure
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: Gabriella, Troy & The other wildcts go on holiday skiing for a week will it end up in complete chaos or will Tyler make love bloom Tyler is Troyella's son Please Read TxG!
1. Getting A Flight

**Winter Adventure!**

This is going to be a new story Troyella of course and basically it follows the wildcats as they have the best winter experience of there life not going to be much just a few short chapters.

Troyella have a little son who is two called Tyler.

I don't know what the age is too start talking but Tyler can.

Cast:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton - 25

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez – 24

Ashley Jones(my little brother) as Tyler Bolton – 2 Years Old (he is Gabriella & Troy's son)

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans - 22

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans - 22

Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie - 28

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth - 27

Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor - 23

Kaycee Stroth as Martha Cox - 22

Chapter 1:

Gabriella stood in front of troy's house with Tyler on her hip and a suitcase in front of her as she rang the doorbell, she waited until she saw a figure emerging through the colorless glass and she knew from the muscled chest it was Troy and a smile played upon her lips.

"Daddy" Tyler squealed as Troy appeared at the door

"Hey Ty." Troy replied holding out his arms

Gabriella gladly handed over Tyler and hauled the suitcase into the house

Troy walked into the kitchen and sat Tyler down at the island.

"Yummy" Tyler said when he saw Lucky Charms in a bowl

"You want some Ty?" Troy asked

"Ywes Pwease Daddy" Tyler replied with the Bolton smile

"Ok Ty, Lucky Charms coming right up" Troy replied

Troy sat the bowl in front of Tyler and Tyler immediately went for the marshmallow bits, forgetting about the actual cereal.

8:00am

Everyone arrived at the airport and had checked in for flight AA634 and where now going through security.

They all got through security and were sitting in the departure lounge Gabriella looked at her watch and it read 8:15am and there flight left at 9:00am they had 45 minutes to do some duty free shopping.

"Mommy look Disney store pwease can we gwo?" Tyler asked flashing the Bolton smile

"Come on Tyler we have enough time but don't spend ages pick something you will actually use" Gabriella smiled while following her son walking hand in hand with her husband.

Tyler immediately ran into the Toy Story corner and came back with a Buzz Light-year action figure with a price tag handing off the box reading

Was: $25

Now: $18

So Gabriella took it off him and read over everything it came with and the age was 1 Year+ so Tyler could use it and he was beaming as he got the last one so Gabriella decided to let him have it they paid and were walking towards Gate 17 when they saw Sharpay and Zeke walking towards the gate as well.

"Pay Pay what seat do you have?" Gabriella asked

"Err… 14A How about you?" Sharpay asked

"15A I'm like behind you!" Gabriella exclaimed while Tyler hugged the back of her legs Shy.

"Who's hiding behind your legs?" Shar asked curious

Gabriella picked up Tyler who was nearly crying because he was really scared; she wiped his tears that were starting to fall away and hugged him tightly before turning around to face Sharpay again.

"Who is he?" Sharpay asked

"My sons well actually mine and troy's he is called Tyler." Gabriella replied smiling when Tyler buried his head into his neck

"You're Son?" Sharpay asked making sure she heard right

"Yes, I thought Taylor and Chad told you when they visited me at the hospital we called you but there was no answer so they said they would tell you when they arrived back in New York" Gabriella replied replaying that day over in her head

_Flashback __**Bold Italics= Gabi's & Troy's Thoughts **__Italic= Normal/Talking_

_Gabriella laid back on the bed again after the contraction has passed over Troy was by her bedside the midwife had said she had another two hours before she was ready Troy was already suited up in __Pink__ scrubs _

"_Troy I've only just noticed but you're wearing pink scrubs" Gabriella replied almost laughing_

"_Hey it was either pink or orange and I don't look good it orange especially with my amazingly blue eyes so I choose pink, on the upside it's you're favorite color" Troy replied flashing his amazing smile_

"_Yes, yes it is" Gabriella said with a little painful face_

_1 hour and 15 minutes later_

"_ok Gabriella Bolton lets take you into the maternity ward and get you ready" Doctor Williams replied_

"_Finally" Gabriella said relived_

_After 20 Minutes of Pushing Tyler Alex Bolton entered the world weighing 7lbs 3onz._

_**He's Adorable.**_

_End Flashback_

"Flight AA634 is now boarding at Gate 17 1st Class only rows 1 – 20 I repeat Flight AA634 is boarding at Gate 17 1st Class only rows 1 – 20" A male's voice said over the intercom

"Come on Sharpay that's us" Gabriella said picking up Tyler who was looking in his Spiderman backpack and linked her arms with Troy's before picking up her own bag.

Everyone was in rows 14, 15, 16 & 17

Sharpay and Zeke = 14A & 14B

Gabriella, Troy & Tyler = 15A, 15B & 15C (Tyler sitting in the middle)

Ryan & Martha = 16A & 16B

Taylor & Chad = 17A & 17B

This was Tyler's first time flying so he clung onto Gabriella's top and hid his head into her chest he laughed though when his ears popped and enjoyed looking out the window on the long flight to Turin, Italy and then a 3 hour coach ride to the Hotel Plein Sud (I've stayed there very nice place I went there TWICE with the school look it up I'll put link on profile)

They arrived in Turin, Italy and got off the plane.

"Mommy, iwts cwoldy" Tyler said shivering

"Come here Ty" Gabriella said wrapping his warm coat arround him and zipping it up putting on mittens, scarf and a Hat.

"Is That Better?" Gabriella asked

"Yea loads better" Tyler replied flashing his smile

"Troy occupy Tyler a minute while I try and find our passports" Gabriella asked searching through the bag

"Ok, Ty what should we do while Mommy looks for our passports?" Troy asked balancing Tyler on his hip.

"Hmm… Twickles" Tyler said laughing

"So Tyler Bolton wants Tickles?" Troy aske lifting up his hand

"Daddy, Dwon't Twickle Mwe" Tyler said laughing as Troy tickled him.

Right I'm Stopping There For Chapter One.

Anyone wanna review and make me happy?

Comment Questions of The Day.

HSM3 Related

Where does Gabriella Go & what's her Major?

Where does Troy Go & what's his major?

Why does Gabriella leave early?

What number is Troy on the Wildcats?

Who Is Coach? (hint: Mr Bolton)


	2. Meeting Tristan

**Chapter Two Off Winter Adventure**

Great news guys I have found a link :) also at the end I will share a lil story about my skiing experiences From this year Sunday 4th January 2009 – Sunday 11th January 2009

The Link Is .?id=9

and it is the first hotel very nice place I enjoyed it :)

also they're skiing so we need to change Tyler's age :s he is now 4.

**Last Chapter**

They arrived in Turin, Italy and got off the plane.

"Mommy, iwts cwoldy" Tyler said shivering

"Come here Ty" Gabriella said wrapping his warm coat around him and zipping it up putting on mittens, scarf and a Hat.

"Is That Better?" Gabriella asked

"Yea loads better" Tyler replied flashing his smile

"Troy occupy Tyler a minute while I try and find our passports" Gabriella asked searching through the bag

"Ok, Ty what should we do while Mommy looks for our passports?" Troy asked balancing Tyler on his hip.

"Hmm… Twickles" Tyler said laughing

"So Tyler Bolton wants Tickles?" Troy asks lifting up his hand

"Daddy, Dwon't Twickle Mwe" Tyler said laughing as Troy tickled him.

**This Chapter.**

Gabriella has successfully found there passports and they queued in the US passport control line which was quite long, Tyler was still laughing every time Troy attempted to tickle him and Gabriella smiled at the interaction they had.

They finally got through passport control and through to the Baggage carousels Gabriella scanned the board

Flight AA853 Carousel 5 baggage should arrive in 10 minutes, ski's and boots available on carousel 1 and are available now. Gabriella told Troy carousel 5 while she went to Carousel 1 with Tyler and immediately saw there boots and ski's coming through, she picked them up and passed Tyler his ski's (in the bag) he would have to get used to carrying them on his shoulder (everyone does and man does it kill) and carried her' and Troy's including there boots and took them back to carousel 5 and put them on the luggage cart after there luggage had came round they went out and onto the coach since the coach was only two seats on either side Gabriella sat Tyler on her lap and Troy sat next to her they would swap over between the 3 Hours.

**3 Hours Later.**

They had finally arrived at the Hotel Plein Sud and where now pulling there suitcases up the 3 flights of stairs (they didn't have a elevator :o) after getting there room key into room 37 (tehe my room :D ) and basically collapsing onto the bed they got told that the code into the hotel was 3482AA (I can't actually remember it :s) and the code to the boot room is 8423A (it was actually that :D)

Tyler just wanted to get skiing this was his first ever time and he couldn't wait he would have to start on the nursery slope (little slope) before he started anything like Green Pistes or even the one that is barely a Green.

**The Next Morning**

Tyler woke up at 6AM and Gabriella didn't wake up long after.

"Hey Ty, Shall we get you into your skiing clothes?" Gabriella asked

"Ywes Mommy we nweed thwermals (Thermals)" Tyler replied holing them up

"Of Course we do Tyler otherwise you'll be really cold up there" Gabriella replied pointing to the huge Mountain that you could see fully from the hotel balcony :) (you could)

"Were going up there?" Tyler asked

"yes now lets gets ready." Gabriella told Tyler and Tyler noticed she was unpacking her own thermals and skiing socks

"Mommy help me" Tyler asked trying to pull up his skiing socks

"Ty, there like normal socks" Gabriella replied

Gabriella helped Tyler then Troy finally awoke didn't really say anything gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

**10 minutes later**

Tyler had on his Black Ski Boots, while Gabriella has on a light blue and Troy had on an Icy Blue pair, Troy & Gabriella where advanced skiers so where going to teach Tyler all they knew. They waited at the bottom of the ski lifts while making sure they're lift passes where in they're left hand pocked as it was hands free. Troy picked Tyler's ski's up as he was struggling carrying them up the stairs they did come up to his nose (all skies do they have to be from the floor to your nose) and put them in the outside if the ski lift in the containers the climbed in the bubble shaped ski lift and Tyler and Gabriella followed him Tyler laughed as we got taken up but he also laughed because someone already skiing down fell onto there butt. They Finally got to the top and met Taylor & Chad up there & also met Sharpay & Zeke who were just coming out of the restaurant (there really was one I stayed in there when I hurt my foot.)

"Hey guys." Sharpay said as she neared the group which now consisted of Ryan & Martha who decided to join

"Hey Sis" Ryan replied hugging his sister

"Hey to you too Ry" She said returning the hug

"Hey Mwe want a hwug, Hwug me mommy" replied Tyler lifting up his arms for Gabriella to pick him up

"Wow hasn't he grown up so much, how old is he now?" Taylor asked holding out her arms

"5 Next Fall" Troy replied

"Wow, can he ski?" Sharpay asked

"No, while you are skiing down blue, red and maybe even black pistes we'll be on the nursery slope and maybe some little green ones." Gabriella said gathering Tyler of Taylor (wow that was weird)

"Ok, well were gonna start on the green one down to the bottom where the ski lifts are, then were going up Thimel (real mountain there) to try the Blue & red ones up there." Martha replied

"Ok guys remember we have to be back at the hotel for 1:30pm if we want some lunch then tomorrow we can start bringing it up." Gabriella said and she clicked her skis on

"Ok thanks" Zeke replied before skiing off down the mountain

"Come On Ty' Gabriella said helping him on his ski's 'push your foot down and hard as possible" Gabriella replied as Tyler pushed his foot down as hard as he could and it finally clicked in.

"Yay mwe dwid iwt" Tyler replied flashing the famous Bolton smile.

"Come On Tyler we need to get going" Gabriella replied skiing in behind Tyler and making sure he was positioned correctly in between her legs as she started skiing behind Troy (you can do that I saw millions of people doing it)

Gabriella & Troy stayed on the Nursery slope till 1:00pm then left there skis in a locker room that was very safe and went down in the bubble lifts again to get some lunch and also get some plasters for Tyler's ankles as they were starting to get blisters. (they kill on your ankles)

"So Ty You Enjoying it up too now?" Gabriella asked setting him down at the table

"Ywes, Iwts Swo Cwool I am gwetting rweally good awt the little slopes aren't I?" Tyler asked

"Yes you are Ty" Troy replied because Gabriella was in the bathroom getting blister plasters.

After Lunch they went back up the mountain and collected there skis and set off down the mountain this time Tyler was in between Troy's legs.(Troy needs to be in It more it is more of a Gabriella & Tyler centric)

"Daddy cwan we go up round things?" Tyler asked pointing to the lifts that you sit on (your skis still on the ground) and it takes you to the top of the nursery (little) slope.

"Tyler let me show you how it is done while you stay here with Mommy Ok?" Troy asked

"Ok Daddy" Tyler replied before Troy went and queued behind a group of children from the ESF (école du ski français)

Troy got to the top and skied all the way down very professionally and an instructor from the ESF spotted him wondering why he was on the beginner slope

"Bonjour, mon nom est Tristan, vous êtes un skieur trés experience porquoi êtes-vous sure une pente de débutant? Tristan the instructor replied

"Huh?" Troy replied

"I've got it Hun – nous sommes ici ven notre fils, nous sommes skieurs lui enseigner comment faire du ski!" Gabriella replied to Tristan as Troy looked stunned.

"You speak french?" Troy asked

"Yeah, Spanish, French, Italian, German and Finnish" Gabriella replied

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were french I can teach your son just a little one on one teaching we have a piste called the donkey trail and we ski past some donkeys" Tristan Replied (Tristan was my ski instructor and as I skied past the donkey he shouted back to me your family :)

**will gabriella allow this "Tristan" to teach her son if you want the funny story about my skiing experience either say in a review or PM me please I wrote this after I realised I got 4 reviews if I wanna keep up getting 4 reviews or even MORE I need to update fast I will try and get Chapters out every two days.**

**Comment Questions Of The Day**

**High School Musical 1 Related :o it seems so long ago :(**

**What is the final song?**

**Who hugs who after the final credits when the gym is empty?**

**Who loves to lock, pop, jam & break?**

**What Homeroom is Gabriella in?**

**How do Troy & Gabriella meet for the SECOND Time?**


	3. Unexpected Accident

Winter Adventure!

Chapter 3 Already it would've been out Friday but I made Episode 17 of A Zanessa Dream (my stories on You tube) so I didn't have time updates for this story and Angel on board are going to get less frequent I will try to update every two days so this Is on Saturdays, Mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays. Angel on board is Sundays, Tuesdays & Thursdays.

Also comment question of the day are on the Film Hotel For dogs I hope you have seen it.

Last Chapter:-

"Tyler let me show you how it is done while you stay here with Mommy Ok?" Troy asked

"Ok Daddy" Tyler replied before Troy went and queued behind a group of children from the ESF (école du ski français)

Troy got to the top and skied all the way down very professionally and an instructor from the ESF spotted him wondering why he was on the beginner slope

"Bonjour, mon nom est Tristan, vous êtes un skieur trés experience porquoi êtes-vous sure une pente de débutant? Tristan the instructor replied

"Huh?" Troy replied

"I've got it Hun – nous sommes ici ven notre fils, nous sommes skieurs lui enseigner comment faire du ski!" Gabriella replied to Tristan as Troy looked stunned.

"You speak French?" Troy asked

"Yeah, Spanish, French, Italian, German and Finnish" Gabriella replied

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were French I can teach your son just a little one on one teaching we have a piste called the donkey trail and we ski past some donkeys" Tristan Replied (Tristan was my ski instructor and as I skied past the donkey he shouted back to me your family :)

"Tyler will you be good for Tristan if we leave him with you for a little while?" Troy asked

"Troy seriously do you really want to leave him with Tristan I mean I get it he a ski instructor but I've seen the colour for the donkey trail it's a blue not a green Tyler could hurt himself." Gabriella exclaimed

"Tristan will take care of Tyler besides I want to try the Black slope" Troy replied hugging Tyler close (The Black One Where I Slipped before hurting my foot if I hadn't of got caught on I tree I would of fell down the black slope)

"Tristan after you have been down the smallest green one you may take him on the Donkey Trail meet us back here everyday at 1pm for lunch" Gabriella replied after hugging Tyler and kissing his forehead

"Sure thing Miss Montez" Tristan said leading Tyler over to the button lifts.

1pm

"MOMMY Tristan took me down a slope called Gwreen we hwad lwodsa fun" Tyler said smiling taking out his sandwich from the bag and looking at the peanut butter and jelly knowing his dad had obviously made them also looking at the little tub of Chocolate covered strawberries. (Te he HSM2 & HSM3)

"Mommy help me open the strawberries" Tyler asked abandoning his peanut butter sandwiches

"Eat your sandwiches first" Gabriella said softly

"Ok" Tyler replied as the good kid he is (there was a kid there who screamed and tried to offer his cheese sandwich to me I was like no you have it but he was French :s)

After They Had Eaten Tristan arrived and told Gabriella & Troy how much Tyler was improving so they were taking him down the Donkey Trail, with Troy and Gabriella for supervision.

Things were going perfect down the donkey trail it had just started snowing lightly, and Tyler was getting tired of doing the same run over and over again he lost his footing and skied into a huge block of ice he was crying holding his right arm and his nose was bleeding (I did that my first ever time and yes I broke my arm and nose)

"TYLER, GABRIELLA" Troy called out as he went ahead with Tristan

"..." No Answer

"GABRIELLA ARE YOU THERE?" Tristan asked

"..." No Answer

Gabriella waked down with Tyler on her hip his right arm hanging limp as he held a tissue to his nose and the dragged the skis behind her easily holding Tyler's under her arm

"Gabriella, what happened to Tyler" Troy asked holding his arms out

"No Troy forget it you were supposed to stay behind with me to Help me if Tyler did fall as soon as you go ahead he tries to ski faster to join with you and he loses his footing and probably broke his arm and nose well you better get used to sleeping on a couch because your no sharing my bed tonight you can stay here while I take Tyler to the doctor's surgery below our hotel."

Troy's Cell Began to ring and smiled when he knew Gabriella set the ring tone (the hoe down throw down from Hannah Montana the move out April 10th:D )

Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It

Countrify Then Hip-Hop It  
Put Your Hawk In The Sky Move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide  
Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Footed , 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role

(Kelly-Marie knows why I used it)

"Hello?" Troy said more like a question

"Bring down my skis and Tyler's skis when you come back please?" Gabriella asked

"Ok Gabs" Troy replied

"Whatever Troy just bring them Tyler is getting an x-ray oh his arm and nose so we will be hear for a little while" Gabriella replied

"Can I come and see him?" Troy asked

"No Troy you'll see him when we come back just go to our room I'll talk later" Gabriella replied putting the phone down

Troy groaned to himself loudly and Tristan noticed this.

"Are you al right sir? How is your son?" Tristan asked

"I'm not okay, and I don't know about Tyler he is getting an X-Ray" Troy replied walking away from Tristan Collecting the 3 pairs of skis.

Gabriella sat with Tyler as the doctor's identified the x-rays Tyler had indeed broken his arm in 3 places all his fingers were broken, his wrist and his elbow where or servilely broken and he was getting a cast on his right arm and would be able too ski in 2 days, his nose was just badly bruised and would hurt for a little bit. Gabriella had safely got up to room 37 and noticed Troy asleep still in his skiing clothes he looked completely exhausted he had his boots neatly at the side of the bed and his Motorcar magazine open on his chest and he lay they're just his breathing was the thing that moved. Gabriella knew it was wrong how she reacted she set Tyler down being careful of his arm and went over to Troy and carefully shook him awake and he groaned rolled over and pulled the cover over his head.

"Troy get up now you need to change out of your sallopetes and thermals" Gabriella said in the third attempt to awake him

"No, Gabi, I want to sleep" Troy said in his attempt to roll over

"Ok, I'm going to change Tyler then I'll wake you again" Gabriella said helping him get his thermals over his head, minding his arm.

20 minutes later Tyler was showered and so was Gabriella. She now went to wake Troy up who was still asleep in the same position.

"Tyler how about you go downstairs and watch television" Gabriella said

"Ok" Tyler said leaving the room

Only One Way To Wake Troy Gabriella Thought as she slowly pulled the covers off Troy and stripped him down to his boxers and...

With Tyler

"Hmm...There's Nothing On I'm Going Back Up By Romeo" Tyler called to the man behind the bar and walked up the stairs

With Troy & Gabriella

Gabriella kissed above his boxer's waist band before getting off straddling him and Opened the balcony door and the cold air blew through the door and Troy woke almost instantly he started to run around the room in just his boxers as Tyler walked in and stopped at the sight of his dad in boxer's holding his Mom tightly to his body.

Comment Questions Of The Day!

Hotel For Dogs!

Name The Dog Of Andi & Bruce (The Two kids)?

How Many Dogs do They Home? (under 10)

How Many Dogs Are In The Hotel Before They Decide To Make it A Hotel For Dogs?

What Where There Names?

Does It Ever Become A Legal Hotel For Dogs?


End file.
